


Straight path, I don't cut corners

by Grisen06



Series: Little Miss Perfect (Lyric One-Shots) [2]
Category: Aple Academy of Arts
Genre: (Not that accidental misgendering is okay either), AS I SAID, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Ao3 should het a NB tag in the shipping category, But I need to put it as a trigger warning anyways soooo, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Non-Binary Character, F/F, First Meetings, Genderfluid Character, I'm a hard-core Kalida shipper okay?, Ida doesn't mean it she is just clueless, It's just Ida being cluless, Meet-Cute, Misgendering, Non-Binary Lesbian, Other, Transphobia, but it's an accident, just saying, thank you very much, they/them pronouns, yes those exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grisen06/pseuds/Grisen06
Summary: The train-station in the village outside the academy might be suuposedly a secret but it doesn't mean nobody's there, so you still need to look upOh well, at least the person's cute
Relationships: Kali Amber/Ida Smith
Series: Little Miss Perfect (Lyric One-Shots) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111481





	Straight path, I don't cut corners

**Author's Note:**

> TW! Transphobia/Misgendering  
> It's by somebody who doesn't know what a trans person is yet tho and she doesn't mean to but it's still a TW and it's still not right

There was something about the atmosphere about the trainstation that entranced Kali. The secretness of it whhich had led to it being half-over grown by moss made it beautiful. Entransing (No-pun intended) even.

Of course, looking at the breathtaking stones in the floor that had roses tangeling around them was fun unless you walked at the same time.

They crashed into someone with a thud, making their sketch block and the strangers books fly all over the place.

Well this was awkward.

They looked up at the stranger and saw the most beautiful girl they've ever seen, her looks out-ranking the trainstation by miles. Her black-straight hair framed her plae face with a unique contrast, making her emeral green eyes pop from the otherwise non-colorful face. Her lips and cheeks had hints of makeup but nothing strong or newly applied.  
Or at least they thought it was a her but from experience (Being themself), they didn't want to assume. They knew that one glance at them would make you think they were a guy in a dress.

They weren't that guy anymore. Not Ja- the name who can't be named (At least according to their therapist)

"Excuse me" they blurted out after a while as they awkwardly scrambled togheter their and the stranger's belongings.

"Oh it was my fault, I wasn't looking where I went, Mister" There it was, the dreaded misgendering.

"Actually it's Ms, Mx Kali Amber. And don't worry about it" they corrected, standing up. They then proceded to extend their hand towards the still sitting girl(?)

"Miss Smith, Ida Smith. What do you mean by M... x? That's not a rela thing is it? Or at least my parents haven't told me about it... I think they might have mentinoed it.. but when" the girl, Ida, trailed of. Oh boy, this would be a long explenation.

"Mx. is the gender neutral version of Miss or Mr. I use it because I'm not a guy or a gal and therefore go by Mx. and they/them"

"Wait, they/them? As in plural?" Okay, they really didn't have time for this.

"Let's... let's just have this discussion some other time, okay? Right now we can... go have coffee? Or just check out the school?"

"...Sure? I'm a sophomore though so I don't really need to check it out but I can always show you around?" Ida said, giving them an uncertain smile that they returned before hooking their arm in hers.

And maybe Ida was way to clueless for a 15 year old but Kali would be there on the road, especially if they could try kissing those pink lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: LIttle Miss Perfect


End file.
